


sweet (where others have failed)

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Times, High School AU, Lesbian Character, Pundit Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's first time with a woman is, of course, in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet (where others have failed)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71499) by [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken). 



> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt: _Teenage Rachel/Unknown Woman in gay club (after Rachel's disasterous attempt at turning straight with Teen!Keith) Underage Rachel, older woman. Seduction. "You're a sweet thing."_ Follows ["today."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/71499)

"So there's this bar," Rachel says one night while they're eating hamburgers in McDonald's parking lot. She tilts her head back and drops a wilted French fry into her mouth. "We should go there after."

"Yeah, okay," Keith says. He's taking pickle after pickle off his cheeseburger and flinging them onto the wrapper.

Rachel reaches for the soda lodged in the cup holder. "It's a dyke bar," she says, watching Keith's reaction as she takes a noisy sip. "I need you and your fake ID to get me drunk so I can try this whole lesbian sex thing."

She's glad she has the soda. She's pretty sure Keith would have done a spit take. As it is, he's gaping at her, opening and closing his mouth before he manages, "Why do you need to be drunk to have lesbian sex? You weren't drunk when we had straight sex."

"Yeah, and we both know how well _that_ went," Rachel says. "Alcohol could only have enhanced the experience."

"I'm trying not to take offense," Keith says, the pout on his face indicating that he already has.

Rachel heaves a sigh with her full body, slumping dramatically in her seat before bending over and putting her face inches from Keith's crotch. "It's not you, it's me," she says to the bulge in his pants.

"Jesus, Rach." Keith shoves her away, his pout replaced with a look of horror. "You're sure you're not drunk already?"

"Stone cold sober," Rachel says, raising her hand in the Girl Scout salute.

-

"You're not drinking?" Rachel asks when Keith sets two shot glasses and a Coke on the table.

"Not for lack of desire," Keith says, looking over his shoulder at the bar. "I got hit on. Three times. I'm beginning to question my masculinity. Unfortunately, I have to drive your ass home after you give your lesbianism a test drive."

She makes a face at him and tosses back the first shot. "Ugh, what the hell is that, Keith?"

He shrugs. "I specifically requested the cheapest thing on the menu."

She grabs his Coke and takes a sip before she downs the other shot. "I'll remember that," she warns. "For starters, I'm not giving you any of the details. You're just going to have to come up with your own fantasies about the hot lesbian sex I'm having."

Keith shakes his head. "Weren't you just sobbing all over me last month about 'Boo hoo, Keith, I don't want to be a dyke, please cure me with your magic penis?'"

"Shut up," Rachel says, swatting at him. She squares her shoulders. "I'm trying to psych myself up for this. Also? I'm not entirely sure you can say 'dyke.' There are rules."

"There are," Keith agrees, stealing his Coke back from Rachel and taking a drink. "And they clearly state that I can say 'dyke' as long as I am trying to get my lesbian best friend laid."

"Fair enough," Rachel says, her attention wandering away from the conversation as her eyes scan the room. She's not sure what she's looking for; she doesn't think she has a type. It's overwhelming, all these women, and she doesn't know the gay couples from the gay friends from the straight friends.

"I'm going to get some water," she tells Keith, and she stands up a little unsteadily before she weaves her way through the tables and over to the bar, leaving Keith to fend for himself for a few moments.

She has to put both hands on the bar to keep her balance, and she has to lean in so the bartender can hear her when she asks for a water.

"One water, coming up," the bartender says, smiling and chuckling and she reaches for a glass. She pauses, though, and rests her hand on top of Rachel's. "I saw the way you did those shots. You're a sweet thing, you know. You could get in a lot of trouble here." The bartender runs her index finger along the length of Rachel's middle finger and arches an eyebrow at her. "I could get in a lot of trouble."

Rachel licks her lips. "Yeah, well," she says. She thinks she should have a better line than that, but she's distracted by the warmth in her face and neck, the way it makes her acutely aware of the dampness between her legs.

"You know," the bartender says, cocking her head, "I think I'm out of ice. Why don't you come with me? It's just in the back room."

"Okay," Rachel agrees, glancing back at Keith before she ducks beneath the bar. She sees him waggle his eyebrows and give her a double thumbs-up, and she flashes him a quick grin before the bartender's arm snakes around her waist, leading her into the back room.

"This your first time, sweet thing?" the bartender whispers, standing behind Rachel, her hands straying upwards to cup Rachel's breasts, to tease her nipples through her shirt.

"Yes," Rachel moans, tilting her head back to see the other woman. The bartender kisses her and slides a leg between Rachel's thighs, and Rachel rubs herself against it. She can feel the bartender's breasts against her back, and Rachel arches against her, whimpering as the bartender's left hand slides away from her breast.

"Oh, sweet thing," the bartender purrs, her hips rocking against Rachel's ass as she unbuttons Rachel's jeans. "You need this, don't you? Did you come here for this?"

Rachel nods, not knowing if she can speak, and the bartender's hand slides down into Rachel's pants, her fingers teasing against Rachel's clit before sliding into her, the heel of her palm resting against Rachel's pubic bone while Rachel tightens around her, grinding against her hand.

The bartender's lips are on Rachel's neck as she asks, "Do you want more, honey?"

"Yes, yes, more," Rachel pants, and then she's coming before the bartender ever gets a third finger inside of her and Rachel is very, very glad the bartender has her arm wrapped beneath her breasts because her legs have turned to complete jelly and she can already feel a deep, hot blush spreading across her face because she just had anonymous sex in a storeroom with a woman twice her age and she wouldn't change it for anything.

As the bartender slides her hand out of Rachel's pants, murmuring words she can barely understand, Rachel realizes she's going to have to tell Keith all about this if only so she can relive it.


End file.
